


I Wish You'd Told Me Sooner

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Jacob comes out to Queenie as ftm trans.





	I Wish You'd Told Me Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a cis female so I hope I did okay.

Queenie had been wondering why Jacob had been acting strange. He had become an almost nervous wreck and was purposely thinking about puppies and kittens consistently to avoid her from being able to detect his real thoughts. Finally she decided to confront him. "Jacob, honey, what's wrong? I can tell that something has been up lately, you don't usually think about cute animals this much" "Queenie, I knew you had to tell you this eventually but our relationship was so good, that I hadn't thought about it recently. But I knew it had to happen so I was nervous." "What is it, honey? Whatever it is, you can tell me" "Queenie, I was born a woman. My name was Jackie, hence, Jacob." "Oh, honey. It's okay, I wish you'd told me sooner, I'll always love you."


End file.
